Sayonara
by Honami Fukushima
Summary: Wahh , bagaimana ya reaksi Naruto ketika Sasuke malah menyukai wanita lain yang tak lain adalah temannya sendiri, Sakura? Cast : SasuNaru slight SasuSaku and KibaNaru/ Please RnR /The Last Of Chap. 3
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Minna .. Ini Cerita Pertama Saya Di Fanfiction ini.. Saya Harap Kalian Suka.

**Title : Sayonara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Dicslamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,dll**

**Pair : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Sungguh sakit hati Naruto yang telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. "Sungguh sakit hati ini." /"Kuucapkan Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."/"Aku tak percaya."/Please RnR.**

**WARNING : OOC, Hancur, Abal, EYD tak Sempurna, No Hentai, Gender Yang Berbeda,dll**

A/N : Hallo, semuanya. Maaf saya baru bikin cerita nih. Soalnya Sibuk banget jadi gak sempat bikin cerita. Jadi Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan pada penulisan, Tergantung mood sih kalo bikin cerita. Yosh! Tanpa banyak Bacot lagi, Mari Kita Mulai.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA.**

* * *

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, ada sesosok perempuan yang sedang tertidur di ranjang king size. Ia tampaknya sedang kelelahan semalam. Ia bernama Namikaze Naruto, perempuan yang berumur 16 tahun, memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yaitu berambut pirang panjang se pinggang, bola mata cerah nan biru langit, warna kulit tan, dan memiliki 3 garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Sungguh Naruto sangat manis sekali **#Duagh**.

Oke, kita akan ke cerita utamanya.

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun!" Kata sang ibu A.K.A Kushina di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ugh~ , 5 menit lagi, kaa-san." jawab Naruto.

"BANGUN ATAU KAA-SAN AKAN MEMBUANG SEMUA RAMENMU!" Teriak Kushina sambil mengancam.

"I-iya kaa-san." terbata-bata Naruto, _'Dasar Habanero.'_ batin Naruto horror.

Dengan malas, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sekali-sekali menguap saking ngantuknya, mengambil handuknya dan segera memulai 'Ritual Mandi' nya.

Setelah beberapa menit karena sedang mandi, Naruto pun memakai seragamnya, ber-jas hitam, memakai rok hitam di atas lutut, dan dasi hitam -Kecuali seragam putihnya-, dan juga seragam yang berlambang sekolah Internasional, yaitu KIHS, Konoha Internasional High School, sekolah yang berperingkat paling tinggi se-Jepang, memiliki perlengkapan paling lengkap, kegiatan Ektrakulikuler paling banyak, dan murid-murid yang kaya dan memiliki otak di atas rata-rata. Bagi yang miskin tapi otaknya sangat cerdas, itu merupakan kesempatan langka untuk menjadi lebih baik, bisa dibilang mendapatkan beasiswa gratis sampai lulus. "Yosh, semuanya sudah lengkap." setelah Naruto memeriksa semua perlengkapannya, ia menuruni tangga dan makan sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Eh, Naru-chan sudah bangun." kata Kushina sembari tersenyum.

"Hm. Ohayo kaa-san,tou-san." seru Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Ohayo Naru-chan/Naruto." jawab Kushina dan sang suami A.K.A Minato serempak.

"Wah~ Naru-chan makin manis saja." kata Kushina. Yang di maksud hanya senyum ceria. Dan mereka makan sarapan seperti biasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto hendak berangkat kesekolah, tentunya di antar oleh supir pribadi, kan Naruto tergolong orang yang derajatnya tinggi, meski begitu, Naruto tetap berteman tanpa membeda-bedakan derajat. Itulah yang bikin Naruto dalam sekejap langsung banyak teman.

"Kaa-san,tou-san, Naru berangkat, Ittakimasu." kata Naruto. " Ya, Naru-chan/Naruto." kata Kushina dan Minato serempak**(lagi?)**. Begitupun juga Minato harus pergi bekerja ke perusahaannya, Namikaze Corp. "Kushi-chan, aku berangkat ya." kata Minato gombal(?). "Iya Minato-kun." jawab Kushina sembari mencium pipi kanan Minato, yang dicium hanya ber-blush ria. Seusai ber-blush ria, Minato pun segera tancap gas dan meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

* * *

"Ohayo, Minna." terdengar suara yang cempreng mampu membuat sekolah gempar seketika(?). Yang di dalam kelas, hanya membalas ringan, "Ohayo mo, Naru-chan." jawab mereka. Yang memiliki suara yang dahsyat hanya nyegir dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya. "Oi Naru-chan, pelankan donk suaramu yang dapat membuat orang jantungan dadakan." kata sahabat Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba sambil menyindir. "Hehehehe, gomen Kiba-kun. Biasa, Kebiasaan." jawab Naruto enteng. Kiba yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun langsung sweatdrop seketika. Hendak Kiba mengajak ngobrol dengan Naruto, datang seorang wali kelas XI A, Hatake Kakashi. "Ohayo, minna." kata Kakashi. Bukannya menjawab salam dari gurunya, malah salah satu siswa nanya kayak gini.

"Ko Sensei datang cepat? Biasanya kan datangnya kayak kura-kura dadakan?" kata salah satu muridnya. Seketika semua murid harus menahan tawanya agar tak mendapat 'Hukuman Gratis' dari guru mereka.

"Memangnya ada masalah, Chouji?" kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai di balik maskernya. Terkadang semua muridnya juga penasaran di balik maskernya. Setelah suasana hening mulai muncul, Kakashi, yang berambut abu-abu dan mencuat kesamping, mulai memecahkan keheningan.

"Ehem. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, jadi saya harap kalian berteman denganya dengan baik." kata Kakashi.

"Wahh~. Apa murid itu cantik, sensei?" tanya salah satu siswa di kelas, Sai.

"Hahh~?! Apakah muridnya sangat Tampan, sensei?" tanya lagi salah satu siswi, Karin.

"Tenang semuanya. Kalian tenang atau kalian mati." kata Kakashi sambil mengancam murid-muridnya. "H-ha'i, sensei." jawab mereka sambil menatap Kakashi horror.

"Kau, silahkan masuk." singkat Kakashi. Dan terlihat seorang siswi yang berambut merah jambu, warna mata hijau, dan rupanya yang sangat cantik. Semuanya yang melihat sosok itu berdecak kagum, terutama cowok. Kalo perempuan ada yang iri, ada yang cuek-cuek saja (karena bukan laki-laki yang mereka harapkan), dan lain-lain sebagainya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi mengizinkan murid barunya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayo, minna. Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno Sakura, Dozo yoroshiku onegaisimasu, minna." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Semua yang melihat senyumnya, ada yang tepar dilantai karena kehabisan darah, ada yang menahan darahnya keluar, dan lain-lain.

"Oke Sakura, kau duduk di sebelah Namikaze Naruto, yang memiliki rambut panjang di kepang." kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. Sakura yang melihat arah tunjukkan Kakashi sambil bergumam "Oh." "Arigato, sensei." ucap Sakura. "ya."singkat Kakashi. Lalu Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan segera duduk, sedangkan Kakashi memulai pelajarannya, dan murid-murid mulai menyimak apa yang Kakashi ajarkan.

"Ano, kau Namikaze Naruto kan?" tanya Sakura. "Iya, Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Siswa-siswa yang sengaja curi pandang ke Sakura dan Naruto langsung Nosebleed seketika. Hedehh~ dasar anak laki-laki.

* * *

Saatnya istirahat. Semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum manis bila ada orang yang menyapanya. "Naru-chan, ayo kekantin." kata Kiba. "Iya Kiba-kun." jawab Naruto. "Ano, Naruto-san, boleh saya ikut?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sangat formal. Kan Sakura anak baru, jadi wajar donk ia tak tau letak kantinnya. "Boleh, Sakura-chan. Tidak usah pake embel-embelan -san, cukup Naru-chan saja. Semua orang manggil aku Naru-chan lho." kata Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Biar ramah gitu lho. (Reader : Jadi Naru-chan jahat gitu, pake kata-kata 'Biar ramah? | Author : #sweatdrop bukan begitu, maksudnya 'Biar ramah' itu agar disenengin banyak orang. | Reader : Oh #wajahEnteng | Author : #SweatdropTingkatDewa(?) ) Lalu mereka bertiga segera berjalan bersama-sama, sesekali tertawa, tanpa ada yang tau bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

"hm~ Haruno Sakura ya? menarik." kata sosok tersebut.

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan.

_'Ha?! ko aku ngerasa ada hal buruk terjadi ya? Semoga tidak menyangkut diriku dan Sasuke-kun.' _batin Naruto.

Oh iya Author lupa. Sebenarnya Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama menjalani hubungan. Naruto yang dulu jomblo, gak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, sedangkan Sasuke dulu adalah seorang Playboy yang banyak sekali mempermainkan wanita lain. Tapi sejak ada Naruto, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada Sasuke berdetak kencang. Seperti ingin melindunginya, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Naruto bersama orang lain, Sasuke langsung marah, mungkin cemburu eh?

**TBC**

A/N : Maaf ya baru segini cerita nya. Maklum masih newbie jadi agak ancur lagi. Soalnya sibuk A.K.A malas sih #duagh, hehehe sekalian minta review.. Please Review, minna.  
Kritikan, saran, semuanya saya terima asal tidak menyinggungkan ya..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hola hola, minna! Akhirnya dah Update Chapter 2 #nafas lega# hehehehe... Gomen agak lama, mikir dulu jalan cerita nya agar tak bobrok lagi ceritanya... Hampir saja dilupakan nih cerita #Duagh ... Kalo ada penulisan yang salah Gomen... masih baru di sini.. ya walau dah gabung nya sudah lama #plakk .. Yosh! Mari kita balas Review nya..!

Sasuke : Heboh banget kalo jadi Author..

Naruto : Sudah.. sudah suke.. Nanti Honami-chan nangis darah..

Honami : #pundung di pojokan#

Naruto : Oke minna, Honami-chan..Loe aja ya yang balas review nya #puppy eyes no jutsu#

Honami : iya deh Naru-chan ..#sambil baca review# Oke, **Xiaooo **: Mau tau siapa Pairnya? Tunggu saja di chapter depan, #dihajar massa# eh salah,.. nanti bakal tau ko di chapter ini atau mungkin di Chapter depan? ya di Chapter depan kamu bakal tau ko Ending pairnya siapa #senyumMisterius# .. Oke ini dah lanjut !

Naruto : Sekarang **Mifta Cinya **: Beneran!? Semoga saja gak mungkin tuh Teme.. #nunjuk Suke# Ya gk tau juga sih mau ama Kiba.. yang bikin naskah tuh Honami-chan... Awas saja ya loe , Honami-chan.. Gue bakal meRasengan tubuh mu hingga ancur #wahh Ngancem nih#

Honami : i-iya deh Naru-chan #Ketakutan.. Ampun ya Naru-chan.. Nanti kamu gak imut lagi lho..

Naruto : HAH!? Beneran?! Wah aku harus terapy dulu!.. #langsung nyelonong pergi# Kalian berdua aja ya yang balas review nya!..

Sasuke : Hn.

Honami : ya ya...

Sasuke : Sekarang Aidilla . Azzahra : iya nih dah di Update.. Authornya aja yang kelamaan buat naskahnya #Deathglare Author#, Ini dah lanjut.

Honami : Huh! Apa-apaan sih Sasu-Teme!? Dah ini sekarang **Arum Junnie **: hehehehe iya maaf kalo alurnya agak kecepetan.. Karena tugas saya numpuk banget, jadi ya kecepetan bikin alurnya tanpa sadar #nyegir# iya saya usahaain gak menjurus ko.. masih belum bisa.. iya di panjangin ko,.. gak diringkas #lho(?)# .. Oke nih dah lanjut

Sasuke : Sekarang **Ineedtohateyou** : Iya nih dah lanjut.

Honami : dah selesai ya? #mukapolos

Sasuke : iya iyalah Author belagu..

Honami : iya iya.. males ladenin kamu..

Sasuke : Ya uwes Aku Rapopo #langsungperginyusulNaruto#

Honami : #Sweatdrop# .. Bagi yang Nge-review, Arigato Gozaimasu, Hontou ni arigato .. Meski sebentar lagi mau Ending nih ceritanya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih telah mereview.. #Bungkukbadan Oke, minna. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Let's Begin

**Title : Sayonara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Dicslamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,dll (Kayaknya genrenya agak melenceng)**

**Pair : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku, KibaNaru**

**Rating : T (T akau K ya? Yang aman sajalah..)**

**Summary : Sungguh sakit hati Naruto yang telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. "Sungguh sakit hati ini." /"Kuucapkan Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."/"Aku tak percaya."/Please RnR.**

**WARNING : OOC, Hancur, Abal, EYD tak Sempurna, No Hentai, Gender Yang Berbeda,dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA.**

* * *

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

Kini aku sedang menelusuri koridor di sekolahku. Sebenarnya aku tuh nyari Suke-Teme. Ya ampun. Kemana ya Sasuke-kun. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

"Oi Naru-chan." panggil seseorang yang sedang memanggilku. Lalu aku menoleh kearah orang itu dan ternyata Kiba.

"Iya Kiba-kun, ada apa?" tanya ku kepadanya. Dan dapat kulihat wajah Kiba merona sedikit. hihihi aku suka kalo dia merona, lucu tau /.

"E-eetto, kamu lagi ngapain sih? ko kamu kayak nyari seseorang?" tanyanya. Aduhh Kiba, ko matamu sangat tajam sih. Ko tahu banget?

"hhehehe iya, nih aku lagi nyari Sasuke-kun. Apa kau melihatnya?" tanyaku.

"Hmm? Oh iya. Tadi aku melihat Sasuke tadi sama Sakura di taman belakang sekolah. Entah mereka lagi ngapain." kata Kiba. Sontak aku langsung lari dan kuhiraukan Kiba yang tadi teriak memanggilku.

.

.

.

**====================SKIP TIME====================**

Setelah aku tiba di belakang sekolah, sejenak aku mengatur pernapasan ku karena lelah berlari. Kemudian aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan terkejut melihat mereka. Lalu aku mendengar suara orang sedang berjalan kearahku, kutebak, pasti itu Kiba.

"Oi Naru-" segera kubungkam mulutnya karena suaranya agak keras, jadi kubungkam mulutnya, entah kenapa kulihat wajahnya merah. Kehabisan nafas ya. "Ssstt.. Diam Kiba-kun." jawabku, lalu kulepaskan tanganku dan segera menoleh kembali ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura. " Oi Kiba, kamu tau darimana kalo Sasuke dan Sakura ada disini?"tanyaku. Kemudian aku melihat wajah Kiba tiba-tiba pucat. Aku jadi heran.

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV END**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Oi Kiba-kun, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang dahi Kiba. Sontak wajah Kiba memerah sangat. "Tidak apa-apa, Naru-chan. Oh iya, aku akan berbicara kepadamu tentang Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi kamu jangan marah ataupun langsung lari." kata Kiba. " Oh sipp deh Kiba-kun." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah Kiba yang merah kini memerah lagi. Hedehh, dasar Kiba.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Kiba gak ber-blush ria lagi, ia menceritakan tentang Sasuke dan Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sakura telah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Mereka dulu adalah sepasang TUNANGAN, mereka dijodohkan sama kedua orang tuanya, jauh sebelum kau mengenal Sasuke maupun Sakura. -" sebelum Kiba melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba. "A-apa? Aku tak percaya. S-sasu-ke - k-un? D-dia d-dan Sakura-chan? Tunangan?!" jawab Naruto sambil tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Apa salah Naruto? Apa? Apakah salah Naruto mencintai Sasuke? Salahkah dia? "Naru-chan, sebenarnya aku juga gak mau ceritain sama kamu, karna aku telah menyimpan rahasia ini selama bertahun-tahun, jadi aku akan menceritakan kepadamu dan kuharap kau mengerti, Naruto." jawab panjang lebar kepada Naruto. Naruto yang tak tahan lagi untuk menangis segera meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba tahu, bahwa memberitahukan kepada Naruto itu salah. Sangat salah. Karena Naruto mencintai Sasuke lebih dari apapun. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan dirinya. Ya, Sebenarnya Kiba sudah mencintai Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri. Jauh sebelum Naruto mengenal Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi Kiba memberitahukan hal ini kepada Naruto supaya Naruto tak tersiksa kembali. Dulu.. ya sangat dulu.. Dimana hari saat Naruto disiksa karena Cinta.

Ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Sasuke-sayang, kau kan Tunanganku, aku sangat mencintaimu." kata Sakura sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke.

"Hn." dan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura mesra.

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

"Aishiteru yo, Sasuke-kun."

Ditempat Kiba.

"Aku harus memberi tahukan Naru-chan tentang hal ini." kata Kiba. Ternyata Kiba belum pergi, ia masih mengamati Sasuke dan Sakura. ia mengepalkan tangannya keras. "Takkan kubiarkan kau melukai Naru-chan, Sasuke!" Kata Kiba dan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dan segera mencari Naruto.

Kini kita akan melihat masa lalu dimana hari Naru tersiksa karena Cinta, dan Kiba tak mau mengulangi hal yang sama terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ****ON**

**([Saat Naruto berumur 13 tahun dan Kiba 14 tahun.})**

Pada malam hari, terdapat dua anak yang sangat lucu, satu berambut pirang panjang, dan satunya berambut coklat jabrik. Nama anak yang berambut panjang pirang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, sedangkan yang berambut coklat jabrik adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Kini mereka sedang berada dikamar Naruto.

"Oi Naru-chan, kayaknya aku gak bisa main deh besok. Soalnya aku harus bertemu seseorang." kata Kiba.

"Hm? Siapa, Kiba-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Namanya Hyuuga Neji, dia kemarin menghubungiku bahwa ada tugas kelompok yang harus diselesaikan di rumahnya." kata Kiba.

"Oh.. Bolehkah aku ikut, Kiba-kun?" ucap Naruto sambil mengaktifkan jurus andalannya, Puppy Eyes No Jutsu. Kiba yang tak tahan dengan tatapan yang diberikan sama Naruto, menghela nafas. "Iya iya deh. Naru-chan boleh ikut." Ujar Kiba. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung ber-Hore ria dan memeluk Kiba. "WAhh! Arigatou ne, Kiba-kun." Kata Naruto, sedangkan yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum tipis dan dipipinya ada rona tipis. (Wah.. Kiba malu-malu anjing(?) .. Cieeee Kiba #digigitKiba#).

"Iya Naru-chan. Besok kujemput kau jam 9 pagi ya." Ujar Kiba.

"Ha'i, Kiba-kun." jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum menawannya yang asli, yang hanya dilihat Kiba dan keluarganya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

**Tok.. Tok... Tok...**

"Masuk." singkat Naruto, dan yang masuk adalah ibunya Kiba.

"Kiba sayang, ayo pulang." kata sang ibunya Kiba. "iya kaa-san, Naru-chan aku pulang ya, Konbawa ne." kata Kiba. " iya Kiba-kun, Konbawa." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kiba. Kemudian Naruto mulai menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kiba, kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Dan melihat kumpulan bintang bercahaya dari jendela kamarnya. "Malam yang indah." kata Naruto, kemudian ia terlelap kedalam tidurnya.

_Bintang bercahaya menghiasi malam kelam.._

_Menampakkan beribu-ribu cahaya disana..._

_Kini sang Bulan menampakkan dirinya.._

_Dibawah Naungan malam yang dingin.._

* * *

.

.

.

**Besoknya di Hari Minggu ini...**

.

.

.

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun nak. Kiba sudah menunggu di bawah." Kata Kushina yang sedang berada di depan pintu kamar Naruto."Iya kaa-san, Naru bangun." kata Naruto yang sedang mengucek-ucek matanya yang sayu. Dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

**====================SKIP TIME====================**

.

.

.

Setelah bersiap-siap selama 15 menit, ia segera turun kebawah dan mengambil sepotong roti dan mengunyahnya. " Kaa-san,tou-san, Naru berangkat dulu sama Kiba, ne. Ittakimasu." ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Iya Naru-chan/Naruto." Jawab kedua orang tuanya serempak(lagi?).

.

.

.

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun. Kamu menunggu lama kah?" tanya Naruto. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng yang artinya tidak. "Ohayo mo,Naru-chan. Tidak ko. malah baru saja. " Kata Kiba. "Ya sudah ayo kita pergi." kata Kiba sambil menggandeng Naruto layaknya kekasih, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dada Naruto berdetak kencang. _'K-kenapa ini? kenapa dadaku berdetak sangat kencang? Apakah aku sakit jantung?'_batin Naruto. Ya ampun Naru-chan, kamu itu buka sakit Jantung, tapi sakit TBC, Tekanan Batin Cinta tau. Selain Bodoh kamu juga polos ya #diajarFansNaruto#.

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di rumah Neji, Naruto dan Kiba kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan Neji. Rumah yang bergaya khas Eropa, terdapat taman yang sungguh indah, pemandangan yang indah kalau di malam hari. Dan Kiba mengetok pintu masuk rumah Neji.

**Tok..Tok..Tok..**

Kemudian pintu masuk dibukakkan oleh salah satu maid dirumah bergaya khas Eropa itu. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tuan dan Nyonya mencari siapa?"tanya sang maid sopan kepada Kiba dan Naruto. "Aku adalah temannya Neji, dia kemarin menghubungiku untuk kerumahnya." kata Kiba. "Jadi anda adalah Kiba-sama dan Naruto-sama, benar?" tanya maid tersebut. "Iya." singkat Kiba. Kemudian sang maid tersebut mempersilahkan masuk Naruto dan Kiba dan segera memberi arah kepada KibaNaru dimana letak kamar Neji.

"Ohayo, Neji." Ucap Kiba. "Ohayo, jadi ini yang kau bilang ini orangnya? Namikaze Naruto ya?" tanya Neji sambil melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. _'Menarik, akhirnya sudah ada mainan rupanya ya? hihihi bagus juga.'_ batin Neji.

Dan apakah bahaya yang akan menimpa Naruto?.

_Suasana kelam menghubungkan hening_

_Menemukan sang Iblis pertama.._

_Yang sangat kejam dan begis.._

_Mewarnai hari-hari menjadi gelap.._

_Apakah Naruto mampu bertahan?_

**TBC**

A/N : Hola hola, minna, akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2. Semuanya lagi pada penasaran bukan apa kelanjutan cerita ini #Duagh .. Ada yang mau lihat kelanjutannya? Kalo iya saya usahain buat menyelesaikan cerita pertama nih.

Sasuke : Ko dialog gue cuman sedikit?

Honami : ehehhehe maaf, Sasu-Teme, aku kan malas aja sih..

Sasuke : #DeathGlare Author#

Kiba : Akhirnya dah muncul. Makasih ya Author.

Honami : iya.

Sakura : Hore! Akhirnya dah ada moment gue sama Sasuke-kun

Naruto : Woi Honami-chan, kata loe gak bakal bikin gue kesakitan, ko malah gue aja yang kena imbas nya? #pundungdipojokan#

Honami : iya maaf. Buat semuanya yang baca cerita saya, saya hanya minta satu hal,

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review, minna.

Kritikkan, saran, dan semuanyaa saya terima ko, asal tak menyinggung ya :)

**See you Next Chapter..**


	3. Last Chapter

A/N : Hola hola, minna.. Sekian lama karena sibuk dengan urusan menumpuk, dan akhirnya sudah Update kan Chapter 3. Mungkin ini chapter terakhir, dan saya bikin cerita kedua yang judulnya 'Drabble Of SasuNaru', Nah cerita yang kedua ini sangat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Oke tanpa banyak omong lagi, mari kita balas review nya.

Naruto : ya ya, hm ini dari **Mifta Cinya**: memang dasar Sasuke cap PanYam (Pantat Ayam), Cemburu tau,. Sakura juga, pake cium-ciuman segala #Ngambek#, ya kalo Sasuke mutusin gue, gue mungkin sama Kiba saja.

Honami : jadi kamu mau sama Kiba?

Naruto : yang punya naskah kan elo, bukan gue.

Honami : iya sudah.. terserahku yoo kalo kamu sengsara atau tidak #Smirk#

Naruto : Gue bakal me-Rasengan perutmu hingga berlubang #siap-siap# kalo Loe bikin gue celaka dan bikin gue mati!

Honami : ya ya, gak bakal ko.. ('tau darimana tuh Naruto?' batin Author) Oke, sekarang GUEST(?) (Belum login kah?) : hehehe,Hontou ni arigatou,ne.. sudah dikasih saran..ya kalo saya bikin cerita tuh kadang-kadang melenceng sedikit dari alur ceritanya #gakadayangnanya# makasih juga atas pujiannya :).. iya saya tuh sebenarnya Fujoshi.. tapi saya usahain membuat cerita B.L ko :) .. Ha'i :D

Naruto : sekarang **Aidillah . azzahra**: iya ini dipanjangin ko sama Honami-chan.. semoga aja cepat selesai..

Honami : iya, semoga cepat selesai. Oke, minna, tanpa banyak omong lagi, Hajimemashou ka!

**Title : Sayonara**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Dicslamier : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,dll (Kayaknya genrenya agak melenceng)**

**Pair : SasuNaru Slight SasuSaku, KibaNaru.**

**Rating : T (T akau K ya? Yang aman sajalah..)**

**Summary : Sungguh sakit hati Naruto yang telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah berselingkuh di belakangnya. "Sungguh sakit hati ini." /"Kuucapkan Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."/"Aku tak percaya."/Please RnR.**

**WARNING : OOC, Hancur, Abal, EYD tak Sempurna, No Hentai, Gender Yang Berbeda,dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Don't Review Don't Read #plakk**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA.**

* * *

**(FLASHBACK STILL ON)**

"Jadi, Neji.. Memangnya tugas apa lagi sih yang belum selesai?" tanya Kiba. "Oh iya, nih ada setumpuk karangan yang harus kau selesaikan." kata Neji sambil menyodorkan tumpukan kertas. "Ya ampunn.. Banyak sekali pekerjaanku." gerutu Kiba. "Hm. Kiba-kun? Boleh aku membantumu?" kata Naruto sambil memandangi setumpuk kertas tersebut. Sebelum Kiba membalas omongan Naruto, Neji menarik Naruto dan berkata, "Kiba, aku perlu bicara sama Naruto, kamu kerjakan sendiri." kata Neji yang sukses membuat Kiba melongo. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan berkata " Hei, aku kan cuman membantu, masa dia harus mengerjakannya sendiri sih?! kan kasian Kiba-kun." kata Naruto sambil memerhatikan sahabatnya. "Dan kau bicara apa padaku?" tanya Naruto. _'Gadis yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, sangat tegas.'_ batin Neji. "Aku ada perlu padamu sebentar, dan kamu bisa membantu Kiba menyelesaikan tugasnya." kata Neji. "Hhh~ baiklah. Kiba-kun, aku pergi sebentar ya." kata Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Kiba. "Ya Naru-chan." jawab Kiba. Dan kemudian Neji dan Naruto mulai berjalan ketempat yang sepi (tentunya dirumahnya Neji.)

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, Neji-kun. Kamu mau bicara apa sama aku?" tanya Naruto sesampai di taman dibelakang rumah Neji. "Aku suka padamu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Neji to the point, "hm... boleh ko." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dikira Naruto itu pacaran itu seperti sepasang sahabat. Ya ampun Naruto. Kamu itu benar-benar bodoh atau polos banget sih.

"Arigatou." kata Neji sambil mencium bibir Naruto. "itu apa? Apa yang Neji-kun lakukan?" tanya Naruto. "itu Ciuman." singkat Neji. "Ciuman? Aku gak ngerti." jawab polos Naruto, dan Neji menyeringai lebar melihat makhluk polos bin bodoh ini. " Kau tak perlu tau, nanti kamu tau sendiri." kata Neji. "Oh baiklah." kata Naruto. _'Selamat datang di Neraka, Naru-chan.'_ batin Neji sambil menyeringai Iblis.

.

.

.

Lalu ditempat Kiba.

_'Ko aku merasa dapat firasat buruk ya?' _batin Kiba. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkannya dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

.

.

**====================SKIP TIME===================**

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang.

"Hm.. Naru-chan. Tadi Neji bicara apa sama kamu?" tanya Kiba. Dan langkah kaki Naruto berhenti. Kemudian Naruto kini menoleh kearah Kiba dan berkata. " Tadi Neji bilang suka sama aku, jadi aku terima." kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Kiba melongo dan Speechless. "Kau menerimanya?" tanya Kiba. "iya." kata Naruto. Kibapun menepuk jidatnya _'Ya ampun, ko bisa dirimu polos dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan sih?!' _batin Kiba. "Kamu tau artinya pacaran itu?"tanya Kiba. Narutopun mengangguk dan berkata "iya, pacaran itu seperti sepasang sahabatkan?" kata Naruto. Kiba pun langsung Sweatdrop tingkat medium(?).. "Kamu polos atau bodoh sih?" kata Kiba. Naruto menggeleng kepalanya, "Tidak ko. Memangnya Kiba-kun tahu arti pacaran itu?" tanya Naruto. Kibapun memang harus menahan amarahnya. Jika tidak, maka Kiba akan tau akibatnya.

"Gini ya,Naru-chan. Pacaran itu lebih dari sepasang sahabat, maksudnya pacaran itu kayak hubungan lebih. Ah tau ah..susah juga jelasin ke kamu,Naru-chan." kata Kiba sambil frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedangkan Narutopun mengembungkan pipi nya yang chubby.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?"tanya Naruto.

"Hhh~ asal tau saja ya,Neji itu adalah seorang playboy. Dia itu suka mempermainkan perasaan perempuan lain,dia itu Iblis,Naru-chan." kata Kiba panjang lebar.

"Playboy?! kayak satu cowok tapi beribu-ribu cewek?" tanya Naruto.

"Yap." singkat Kiba. Dan Naruto mulai berpikir, apa itu playboy.

Loading

0%

.

10%

.

30%

.

50%

.

70%

.

90%

.

100%

.

Complete.

"Aku gak ngerti, Kiba-kun."kata Naruto.

GUBRAK

Sedangkan Kiba ber-gubrak ria, sambil ber-3S (Shock,Sweatdrop,and Speechless).

"Sungguh aku tak tau,Kiba-kun." jawab Naruto polos.

Lalu Kibapun berdiri kembali dan menghadap Naruto. "Hhh~ gini saja. Kamu bilang sama Neji "Aku minta putus padamu." nah kalo dia nolak putus sama kamu, kamu bilang saja " Putuskan aku atau kau akan kukutuk menjadi shampo." ... gitu,Naru-chan." kata Kiba..

* * *

(Honami : Pfftt... ahahahahaha, dikutuk menjadi shampo? baru denger... hahahahahaha..)

(Kiba : kan ini naskah elo, Honami.. )

(Honami : bikin ketawa aja.. hahahahhahaha)

(Kiba : dah.. daripada denger Honami ketawa tiada ujungnya, silahkan kalian semua melanjutkan membaca ceritanya ..)

#Abaikanyangdiatas#

* * *

Oke, lanjut!

"Oh gitu,.tapi baru denger kalo orang bisa ngutuk seseorang jadi shampo."ucap Naruto.

"Hahh..Sudahlah.. Gak usah bahas shampo lagi deh, Naru-chan. yang ada malah terobsesi sama shampo." canda Kiba.

"Iya deh..jadi aku nolak Neji jadi pacar aku.." kata Naruto,

"Iya, terus?"

"terus aku akan terus mencari cara agar menolak Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"hahaha..pintar kau,Naru-chan. Tumben otakmu cepat sekali berpikir." sindir Kiba sekaligus bercanda.

"Jangan begitu donk, Kiba-kun. Ayo kita pulang." kata Naruto.

"Em." jawab Kiba. Namun mereka tak menyadari bahwa bahaya akan segera dimulai. "Hoo... menolakku, ya?" "awas saja ya, kau akan menderita lebih, Naruto, Kiba." jawab sosok tersebut. Tentu kalian tau kan siapa yang mengawasi Naruto dan Kiba?..

.

.

.

**Beberapa minggu kemudian...**

Setelah Neji dan Naruto menjalin hubungan cukup lama, dan juga semakin lama semakin Kiba tau, bahwa Neji hanya mempermainkan Naruto, tepat seperti dugaannya, seperti Naruto yang hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Neji dan teman-temannya, menyuruh Naruto yang gak bener (Note : Ingat! ini bukan Rate M.) misalnya mencuci sepatu Neji yang kotor, mencium kakinya sembari meminta maaf pada Neji,dll. (kayak pelayan gitu ==" kasian Naru-chan #dihajarFansNaruto#)

Ya ampun. Naruto kini Sangat tersiksa.

Kiba sangat menyesal, sangat menyesal sekali.

**===Kembali ke 4 jam yang lalu===**

Dan sekarang Naruto sedang berlari secara membabi buta. Ia menangis mengeluarkan air mata yang menyiratkan kesakitan yang mendalam. Kini ia sedang mencari sahabatnya, Kiba. Entah kenapa kini Kiba sulit ditemukan oleh Naruto.

"Hiks..hiks...Kiba-kun, tolong Aku!...Hiks...Hiks..." kata Naruto sambil terisak-isak sambil berlari.

Sedangkan Kiba, kini ia sedang menuju perpustakaan, dan disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto yang berlari semakin cepat dan meneriakan nama sahabatnya, sontak Kiba menoleh kearah sumber suara, belum sempat menghindari akhirnya mereka bertabrakan.

BRAKK! BRUK!

"Aduh.." serempak mereka berdua.

"Naru-chan. Kenapa kamu berlari membabi buta begitu? Ada masalah?"tanya Kiba. Yang ditanya hanya diam seketika.

"Naru-chan?"

"..."

"Oi, Naru-chan?"

"..."

"Naru-" belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan perkataannya,

BRUK

Dan Naruto memeluk sahabatnya, badannya bergetar,menahan tangisannya.

"Naru-chan? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara Neji?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya." satu kata membuat Kiba membatu seketika. Neji? Melukai sahabatnya? tepat seperti firasatnya. Seharusnya Kiba tak boleh membiarkan sahabatnya terluka, bahkan ia telah berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Kini ia mengikari janjinya yang seharusnya ia pegang. Namun kini...

"Hiks...Hikss...Kiba-kun... Sakit.." isak Naruto.

"Tenang Naru-chan, aku berjanji akan melindungimu." kata Kiba.

"Eh? Benarkah?"kini tangisan Naruto mulai berhenti.

"Yap! Kita kan Sahabat. Sahabat harus melindungi sahabatnya sendiri kan?" kata Kiba.

"Hontou ni desu ka?" tanya Naruto berharap.

"Iya, Naru-chan. Dan kita selesaikan urusanmu antara kamu dan Neji." kata Kiba. _'dan aku akan berjanji untuk melindungimu.' _batin Kiba dalam Hati.

"Iya." kata Naruto dengan senyumnya yang menawan hati.

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan Neji, dan diakhiri dengan Kiba dikeroyok oleh teman-teman Neji dan Neji mulai meng(-) Naruto, dan kini mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Untung saja ada salah satu penjaga sekolah yang tanpa sengaja melihat Kiba dan Naruto disiksa, segera penjaga tersebut memanggil polisi dan polisi pun menangkap Neji dan teman-temannya.

Dan sekarang Kiba berada diruang UKS, dan tak lupa luka-luka Kiba diobati oleh Naruto.

"Adududuhh... sakit."rintih Kiba.

"Sakit? Gomenne, Kiba-kun." kata Naruto menyesal.

"Tak apa, ini tak seberapa ko sakitnya."kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe Arigatou ne telah menyelamatkan aku" kata Naruto.

"Em. Daijobu yo, Naru-chan." kata Kiba.

Dan kini mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka telah melupakan masalah mereka yang tadi.

**===Ke waktu yang sekarang===**

"Ayo pulang, Kiba-kun." ajak Naruto.

"Hm.. ayo." kata Kiba sembari menggandeng tangan Naruto. Menurut orang-orang/ siswa-siswi yang melihat sepasang sahabat tersebut, Naruto dan Kba pantas di sebut sepasang kekasih daripada sepasang sahabat.

**FLASHBACK IS OFF NOW.**

* * *

.

.

.

Kini Sasuke sedang mengendarai mobilnya yang super keren. Dan kini Sasuke sedang mengikuti seseorang, kalau orang-orang tau bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengikuti seseorang,hancurlah pamornya sebagai Uchiha. Lagian, kan Sasuke orangnya sangat dingin, tak mungkin dia tertarik pada seseorang.

Ohh..

Ternyata Sasuke sedang mengikuti pacarnya, Naruto.

(Note : Naruto masih pacarnya Sasuke, jadi mereka belum putus.)

Kini ia melihat pacarnya sendirian pulangnya. Ia hendak menawari pacarnya pulang bersama,tapi ia teringat kamera CCTV Versi Mini di dalam mobilnya, apalagi sebenarnya sih,tunangannya a.k.a Sakura yang memasangnya, Jadi Sasuke tak bisa bersama pacarnya.

"Dobe." gumam Sasuke. Wajahnya yang entah kenapa memperlihatkan rasa sedih dan bersalah yang sangat. Dan jauh dari lubuk hatinya, ia menolak pertunangannya dengan Sakura, dan hendak melamar Naruto setelah ia menamatkan kuliahnya.

"Dobe." Gumam Sasuke lagi.

Sedangkan, dari kejauhan, yang mengawasi Sasuke, sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Hihihihi, mudah sekali kau ditipu, Uchiha Sasuke."kata sosok tersebut.

"Aku tak percaya, otakmu sangat bisa di manipulasi hanya karena melihat wajahku,sungguh hebat mantra ini." lagi kata sosok tersebut sambil melihat isi kertas tersebut, dan kini sosok tersebut menampakkan dirinya.

Ternyata, yang manipulasi Sasuke adalah Sakura Haruno. Sebenarnya Sakura bukan tunangannya Sasuke, melainkan fansnya. Ia sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Ia hanya Gila karena Sasuke. Dulu, Karena Sasuke dulu menolak cintanya Sakura saat SMP. Ia menjadi Paranoid sediri dan menjadi gila. Tapi ia hanya gila karena Sasuke, bukan yang lainnya. Dulu,Mendengar Sasuke yang menolaknya membuatnya sakit hati, apalagi Sasuke adalah cinta terakhirnya. Ia kira semua pengorbanan mendapatkan Sasuke sia-sia.

Setelah bertahun-tahun terpisah oleh Sasuke, ia mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke kini berpacaran dengan seorang wanita yang imut, Naruto. Mendengar kabar tersebut, ia menjadi marah. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, ia menemukan idenya yang sangat licik. Dan sangat mudah mendapatkan Sasuke.

Rencana liciknya, ia pindah ke sekolah tempat Sasuke bersekolah, Kemudian ia menggunakan mantra rahasia sebelum bertemu Sasuke (yang sekarang), lalu menyapanya seperti biasa dan ingatan Sasuke mulai berubah. Ya seperti dihipnotis melalui tatapan mata. Lalu ia sengaja kerumahnya Sasuke, dan ia mulai menyapa kakaknya Sasuke, kemudian ibunya Sasuke, dan terakhir ayahnya Sasuke. Dan semakin lama, semuanya semakin percaya bahwa Sakura sebenarnya adalah tunangan Sasuke.

Mantranya sangat mudah diingat, apalagi mantra tersebut hanya diketahui oleh Sakura. Bahkan Honami pun gak tau apa itu mantranya.

Setelah ia melakukan rencananya, tinggal waktulah yang menentukan, Naruto atau Sakura yang akan Sasuke pilih?

.

.

.

"Oi, Naru-chan." panggil Kiba.

"Ya, ada apa, Kiba-kun?" tanya Naruto.

"Mending kamu putus sama Sasuke." kata Kiba.

"Hmm... Entahlah Kiba-kun, aku akan mengurusi masalah ini." kata Naruto mantap.

"Oke, iya kalo kamu bisa." ucap Kiba.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Kiba-kun. Aku kan bukan seperti yang dulu," Kata Naruto.

"Ya ya..."

"Ya sudah... Jam pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, aku pergi dulu, Jaa mata ashita ne, Kiba-kun." kata Naruto.

"Ya. Jaa."kata Kiba.

**=====SKIP TIME=====**

Kini saatnya pulang sekolah. Banyak anak-anak berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Terlihat Naruto sedang menunggui pacarnya, Sasuke. Sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai, ia menelpon Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke taman sekolah, dijawab Sasuke dengan 'hn, aku akan kesana.'.. Dan tak lama kemudian, datang Sasuke sambil berlari pelan.

"Hn. Ada apa,Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Teme,kau tak mencintaiku lagi kan?" kata Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke melihat di mata Naruto,err seperti hampa dan kosong, tidak ada warna dimata Naruto tersebut.

"Hn. Entahlah."jawab Sasuke.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, maka putuskanlah aku sekarang."kata Naruto.

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oke,jika kau diam maka artinya 'iya'. Aku pergi, Uchiha Sasuke." kata Naruto dingin sembari meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menahan Naruto.

"Tunggu,dobe."jawab Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha." kata Naruto datar.

"Tolong..."

"Hm?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." kata Sasuke datar, dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sa-sasuke?"tanya Naruto."Kenapa kau menangis." tanya Naruto sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke. Terlihat dari mata Sasuke menandakan rasa sedih dan bersalah. Hati Narutopun luluh seketika.

"Aku tak mau kau pergi." kata Sasuke. Membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Padahal kau kan sudah ada tunanganmu." kata Naruto sambil menahan air mata sekaligus masih ragu.

"Sakura bukan tunanganku."kata Sasuke.

"!?"

"Ya, Sakura bukan tunanganku, dia telah menghipnotis semua orang, termasuk kita." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi jika Sakura menghipnotis kita semua, kenapa kau sadar?"

"Karena efeknya hanya 8 jam saja." kata Sasuke.

"Tau darimana.?"

"Entahlah, tapi sebelum aku sadar, aku hendak menemui Sakura, dan aku samar-samar mendengar Sakura berbicara dengan orang lain,jika kita dihipnotis olehnya, efeknya hanya 8 jam. Tapi jika sang sasaran mendengar pembicaraan mereka, maka sasaran tersebut selamat dari pengaruh hipnotisnya." panjang lebar Sasuke.

"Oh gitu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ya sudah.. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu dulu, dobe." Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"A-apa?!" kata Naruto sambil memerah saking malunya.

"Tolong..."

"?"

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi." kata Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan air . Tangisan Sasuke bukan main-main, mengingat ia Uchiha yang tak pernah menangis, kini ia menangis.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Naruto.." Lirih Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun... Hiks...Hikss..." isak Naruto, lama-lama tangisan Naruto mulai terdengar keras.

"Cup...cup... Dobe.. Maafkan aku ya."Kata menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun.. Jangan tinggalkan aku ya." kata Naruto sambil menaikkan jari kelingking nya.

"Ya. aku berjanji." kata Sasuke sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya juga.

"We Always Together, Forever."ucap mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bisa kita ulang dari awal?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya, teme. Pasti." kata Naruto.

Dan dari kejauhan, terlihat Kiba sedang melihat adegan romantis SasuNaru.

"Semoga kau bahagia,Naru-chan." kata Kiba dan meninggalkan SasuNaru dengan perasaan tersakiti.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian...**

.

.

.

Kini, Naruto,Kiba,dan Sasuke sedang berada di aula mereka senang sekali,terlihat dari raut muka mereke.

"Akhirnya, kelulusan Kuliah telah selesai. Senangnya." kata Naruto sambil bersenang-senang.

"Iya Naru-chan. Akhirnya dah lulus kuliah." kata Kiba.

"Hn."kata Sasuke.

"Dasar kau Sasuke,selalu dingin." ucap Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn."Sasuke sambil berjalan.

"Hei, Naru-chan nanti menikah ya sama Sasuke." goda Kiba.

"Huss!Diamlah Kiba-kun." teriak Naruto saking malunya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar diantara Naruto dan Kiba. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

SLENK(?) (Honami : suara apaan ya itu?)

Sontak Sasuke terkejut mendengar suara itu. Menurut Sasuke itu adalah suara senjata, entah itu pisau, pistol ataupun bazooka. (waduh.. ngeri amet.. pake bazooka segala==")

"Hm? Teme,kenapa mukamu serius begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa." kata Sasuke.

"Oh." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hai,semuanya." kata sosok tak dikenal.

Kiba,Naruto,dan Sasukepun terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.

"S-sakura-chan?/Sakura?/Hn?" kata Naruto,Kiba, dan Sasuke.

"Hai...oh iya,nih aku kasih hadiah buat kelulusan kalian, selamat ya." kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan 3 buah bingkisan, pertama berwarna hijau tua,kedua berwarna kuning cerah, dan ketiga berwarna biru tua dongker.

"Hn? ini bukan jebakan kan, Sakura?" tanya Kiba waspada.

"Mana ada. Aku itu kesini buat kalian ngasih hadiah ko, tenang aku gak dendam sama kalian." kata Sakura.

"Oh ya sudah." kata Kiba.

Kemudian Sakura menyodorkan bingkisan hijau tua kepada Kiba, lalu bingkisan kuning cerah kepada Naruto, dan ketiga bingkisan biru tua dongker kepada Sasuke.

"Silahkan dibuka."kata Sakura. _'dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian.' _Batin Sakura dalam hati. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Jaa minna."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum {Menyeringai} sembari berlari terburu-buru.

"Ya, Sakura-chan. Hati-hati kalo berlari." kata Naruto sambil hendak membuka bingkisan tersebut.

"Ya!" teriak Sakura menyahuti Naruto.

Tik...Tik...Tik..Tik...Tik...Tik...

Suara itu berbunyi dengan cepat, sehingga otomatis Sasuke mengambil bingkisan punya Kiba dan Naruto dan hendak melemparnya, Namun sudah terlambat. Ledakan yang besarpun terjadi di Universitas Konoha.

Ternyata suara tersebut adalah suara bom.

Banyak nyawa yang berguguran dan banyak yang luka-luka disekujur tubuh pada orang yang berada didalam gedung Universitas Konoha. Juga Kiba,Naruto,dan Sasuke, langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit Konoha. Untung saja mereka terselamatkan, meski ada banyak luka bakar ditubuh mereka. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura. Sungguh Sakura jahat sekali.

"Bawa mereka keruangan UGD sekarang!" perintah dokter muda yang bernama Tsunade, dan suster-susternya mengagguk mengerti dan segera membawa mereka keruang UGD.

**=====SKIP TIME=====**

Setelah Kiba,Naruto,dan Sasuke dibawa ke UGD, keluarlah seorang dokter yang bernama Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya, dok?" tanya Kushina.

"Anda harus bersabar dulu, kita belum mengetahui keadaan anak ibu sekarang."Kata Tsunade sambil memasuki ruangan UGD lagi.

"Sabarlah Kushi-chan." kata Minato sambil mengusap pundak Kushina.

"..."sedangkan Kushina hanya diam.

Dan datanglah keluarga Sasuke Uchiha dan Kiba Inuzuka secara terburu-buru karena mendapat kabar buruk, anak mereka kecelakaan karena isi bom yang berada ditangan anaknya.

"Kushi-chan, bagaimana keadaan anakku?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Entahlah Mikoto-chan. Aku juga tak Tahu."Kata Kushina sambil memeluk Minato dan mulai terisak-isak.

Sedangkan Mikotopun mulai menangis pelan, Fugaku mulai menghibur istrinya. Dengan membelai pundak Mikoto.

TINGGKK (suara lampu UGD)

Dan kini pemeriksaan telah selesai. Tsunade kini keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Kushina.

"Apakah anda adalah ibunya Namikaze Naruto?"tanya Tsunade. Kushina mengangguk cepat.

"Dan anda ibunya Uchiha Sasuke?"Tsunade sambil menoleh kearah Mikoto.

"Iya,saya Ibunya."jawab Mikoto.

"Dan anda ibunya Inuzuka Kiba?" tanya Tsunade sembari menoleh kearah ibunya Kiba.

"Ya, saya ibunya Kiba." kata ibunda Kiba.

"Baiklah, untuk Anda, Kushina-san." kata Tsunade sambil menoleh kearah Kushina.

"?"

"Anak anda baik-baik saja. Kini ia hanya perlu istirahat."kata Tsunade."Syukurlah." kata Minato menghela nafas lega.

"Untuk anda, ibunya Kiba."kata Tsunade.

"ya?"

"Anak anda juga baik-baik saja. Kini ia hanya butuh istirahat." kata Tsunade, ibunda Kiba menghela nafas lega,begitu juga bapaknya Kiba.

(Note : hehhe..Maafkan saya, saya tak tahu siapa nama orang tua nya Kiba #garukKepala##dikeroyoksamakeluargaInuzuka#)

"Dan untuk anda, Mikoto-san." kata Tsunade.

"?"

"Maafkan saya, dengan menyesal saya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal dunia, ia terbakar habis dan tubuhnya sudah tak hidup lagi." kata Tsunade dengan menyesal.

Dan Mikoto mulai mengeluarkan air matanya dan mulai menangis keras, sedangkan Fugaku memilih diam sembari bersikap tegar dan menghibur istrinya,sedangkan Itachi mulai menangis pelan. _'mengapa kau pergi duluan, heh? Otoutou? Padahal kau belum bahagia bersama Naru-chan.'_ batin Itachi sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Kini keluarga Uchiha diselimuti kedukaan. Mikoto terus menangis, Fugaku yang susah menenangkan istrinya, dan Itachi menatap lantai kosong.

_'Semoga kau bahagia disana, Otoutou.' _batin Itachi.

.

.

.

Dan kini Hari Pemakaman Sasuke telah dilaksanakan, semua keluarga Uchiha, dan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke, semuanya menangis. Mereka tak rela Sasuke dibawa pergi, Namun Tuhan sangat sayang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke dikembalikan keAtas.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana ya, Sasuke." Kata Mikoto sambil menangis.

"Ayo Kaa-san, kita pergi, biar Sasuke tenang disana."kata Itachi sambil menghibur ibunya.

"Ya." kini Mikoto berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat terakhir Sasuke.

Terdapat Nama yang berada dibatu tersebut.

.

.

.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

.

**6 bulan Kemudian...**

Dan kini Akhirnya Naruto telah sadar dari komanya,begitu juga Kiba yang sudah sadar. Keluarga Namikaze dan Inuzuka sangat senang. Sungguh mereka sangat lega karena anak mereka kini baik-baik saja.

Dan sekarang, Mereka sedang bercanda gurau, ada yang ketawa sampai guling-guling lantai,sehingga dimarahi susternya, Hingga Naruto berkata,

"Kaa-san,dimana Sasuke-kun?"tanya Naruto karena sempat mengira ada yang hilang.

"..."Kushina terdiam..

"..."Semuanya ikut terdiam.

"Aree? Nande? mana Sasuke-kun?" kata Naruto setengah memaksa.

"Nanti kau bakal tau, Naru-chan."kata Kiba.

"?"Naruto kini bingung.

"Iya, kamu bakal tau ko, sayang."kata Kushina sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Aku mau menemui Sasuke-kun,kaa-san"kata Naruto.

"Tapi tunggu kamu sembuh, Naru-chan."kata Minato.

"Kenapa tou-san?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya, supaya Sasuke senang kalo kamu sudah sembuh." kata Kiba.

"Oh..." jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

**4 hari kemudian...**

.

.

.

Kini, Kiba dan Naruto sedang mengunjungi rumah Sasuke, sekedar menyapa saja. Kan mereka belum ketemu sejak dimulainya insiden ledakan tersebut.

to...tok...tok...

Kreett

Dan dibukakan pintunya oleh salah satu maid dirumah Uchiha.

"Anda Inuzuka Kiba dan Namikaze Naruto?benar?"tanya Maid tersebut.

"Yap!" kata Naruto. Dan sang maid kini mempersilahkan KibaNaru masuk dan kini mereka sudah sampai diruangan keluarga Uchiha.

"Hai Naru-chan." kata Mikoto.

"Hai juga, bibi Mikoto."kata Naruto.

"Jangan panggil bibi, panggil kaa-san atau Mikoto-san, gak papa ko." kata Mikoto.

"Dan kamu Inuzuka Kiba kan?" tanya Mikoto kepada Kiba.

"Iya." singkat Kiba.

"Sasuke ada menitipkan surat untuk kalian, sebelum insiden ledakan tersebut Sasuke memberikan surat ini kepada ibu."kata Mikoto sambil menyodorkan 1 surat kepada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Oh,..Arigatou, Mikoto-san." kata Naruto sambil membuka surat tersebut.

Dan Kiba yang penasaran segera menengok surat tersebut.

* * *

_Untuk Dobe dan Kiba._

_Hai, apa kabar kalian? Kalian baik-baik saja kan setelah insiden ledakan tersebut?_

_Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja._

_Maaf aku meninggalkan kalian dengan mendadak._

_Aku menulis surat ini sebelum ledakan itu terjadi._

_Aku tak mau kalian celaka._

_Aku ingin kalian selamat dari insiden tersebut._

_Aku tak mau kalian terluka, _

_Jadi, untuk Kiba._

_Tolong jaga Naruto baik-baik ya._

_Dan untuk Dobe-ku tercinta,_

_Maaf aku membuatmu tersiksa, maaf kan aku bila aku sering bersikap dingin padamu,_

_Tapi.._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu,Dobe...bahkan selamanya.._

_Jadi, semoga kalian bahagia,_

_Sayonara, Naru-chan,Kiba.._

_By : Uchiha Sasuke._

_For : Namikaze Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba._

* * *

Tes...Tes...

Air mata Naruto kini telah berjatuhan. Ia tak menyangka, bahwa Sasuke kini meninggalkannya. Kini,memang, ia harus memilih Kiba. Mencintai Sasuke dan Kiba. Namun Sasuke telah meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Kiba ikut menangis. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah cinta terakhir Naruto. Ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya sedih.

"Sabar ya Naru-chan. Bibi tak menyangka akan seperti ini terjadi." Kata Mikoto sambil membelai kepala Naruto pelan.

"Ya, Mikoto-san."Jawab Naruto.

Kemudian, setelah mereka berbicara, Naruto dan Kiba segera meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan singgah ke tempat dimana ada Sasuke, Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

"Sasu-Teme, semoga kau bahagia disana ya. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, dan mencintaimu, untuk selamanya."kata Naruto sambil mengusap batu nisan tersebut.

"Ayo, Naru-chan. Kita pulang." kata Kiba.

"Ya." Naruto segera berdiri dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

_"Ya,Dobe. Aku juga.." _kata sosok diatas.

**Omake.**

Kini Naruto dan Kiba telah menikah, tak ada yang menyangka bahwa pasangan Inuzuka-Namikaze sangat cocok. Banyak yang berdecak kagum melihat pasangan tersebut menikah..

"Naru-chan. Ayo kita tepati janji kita kepada Sasuke."

"Ya, ." kata Naruto mengusap wajah Kiba.

"Aishiteru mo, Naru-chan." kata Kiba sambil mencium bibir Naruto mesra. Semua yang hadir di pernikahan Kiba dan Naruto bertepuk tangan, bahkan banyak yang memberi selamat kepada mereka. Kini Kiba dan Naruto sah menjadi suami-Istri.

Dan mereke juga akan menepati janji mereka, untuk Sasuke.

**OWARI..**

* * *

Bagaimana,minna? Puaskah?

Ya atau Tidak?

Panjang atau tidak?

Semua jawaban terserah kalian, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic pertama saya. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa lagi. Maaf telat Update nya.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic saya.

Terima kasih yang telah me-review, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow cerita saya.

Arigato ne, minna.

**Honami Fukushima.**

**See you on next story..^^**


End file.
